A mounting frame of this kind is known from "Handbook for Sanitary Planners", 1987 edition, page 11.17 of the applicant company. Since sanitary fixtures to be attached with this type of mounting frame, and in particular the large variety of urinals, differ greatly from one another, it has been necessary to date to stock several sizes of this mounting frame. In addition, care had to be taken that the appropriate mounting frame was available at the mounting site.